pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Impossible Eye
The Impossible Eye, an adventure by Greg A. Vaughan with support articles by Wolfgang Baur, Adam Daigle, and Sean K Reynolds, a set piece adventure by Edward J. Reed, and fiction by Elaine Cunningham, is the fifth chapter in the Legacy of Fire adventure path and was released in June 2009. Contents This volume of Pathfinder Adventure Path also includes a complete gazetteer of the City of Brass written by genie expert Wolfgang Baur; a comprehensive exploration of the church of Rovagug, god of wrath, disaster, and destruction by Sean K Reynolds; and a "set piece" bonus adventure featuring a portal between the world of Golarion and the fire-swept terraces of the City of Brass. All this plus the fifth installment of New York Times best-seller Elaine Cunningham’s Dark Tapestry make The Impossible Eye a critical inclusion in any fantasy RPG collection. Foreword: "Legendary" by F. Wesley Schneider (4) : Managing Editor Wes Schneider discusses the ancient Arabian and Persian myths, as well as the modern day legends based upon the originals, that inspired the Legacy of Fire adventure path. 1. "The Impossible Eye" by Greg A. Vaughan (6) : Escaping the magical prison realm of Kakishon, the PCs find themselves thrown into the fire, trapped within the searing palace of the efreet Jhavhul in the fabulous and deadly City of Brass. Confronted by the fearsome natives of the burning plane, the PCs must seek allies and a singular fabulous treasure, the Impossible Eye itself, if they ever hope to return to Golarion and save Katapesh from being reduced to cinders. 2. "The City of Brass" by Wolfgang Baur (54) : Explore one of the most legendary cities in all the planes, the blazing capital of the Plane of Fire, and learn how to survive in a metropolis as merciless as fire itself. 3. "Rovagug" by Sean K Reynolds (60) : Face the rage of Rovagug, the imprisoned god of destruction, disaster, and wrath. From his cage at the heart of the world, the Rough Beast’s influence inspires the most brutal mortals and sows devastation in the lands above. Discover the ways of the chained deity’s murderous faith, learn what creatures dare to serve the immortal terror, and tremble as he screams within his prison, eager to ruin the world anew. 4. "Beyond the Chain of Fire" by Edward J. Reed (68) : 5. "When Mermaids Laugh" (Dark Tapestry) by Elaine Cunningham (74) : 6. "Bestiary" by Adam Daigle and Greg A. Vaughan (80) :*black jinni :*get of Iblis :*nephilim :*sepid Adventure overview The Impossible Eye Escaping from the dimensional prison of the efreeti prince Jhavhul, the PCs find themselves in the deepest vault of their enemy’s palace on the Elemental Plane of Fire’s legendary City of Brass. Deep in hostile territory, the heroes gain a unique opportunity to learn about Jhavhul’s destructive plans for their home back in Katapesh on the Material Plane. But before they can put a stop to the efreeti’s machinations, they’ll have to escape his deadly fortress alive! Beyond the Chain of Fire Impossible Eye Impossible Eye Impossible Eye Impossible Eye Impossible Eye Impossible Eye Impossible Eye Impossible Eye Impossible Eye Impossible Eye Category:D&D 3.5 sourcebooks